


Secret

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [12]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie reflects on her "secret" and wonders about Kate's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

What was with the past that made Kate so angry, Maggie wondered as she watched the redhead sleep.  
  
There was always a tone of hurt - or was it annoyance - whenever she tried to bring it up. Whatever their demons were, the blonde detective felt that it would do more harm than good if skeletons remained in the closet.  
  
It was ironic though. She, too, had her own secrets. It wasn't exactly a secret but she wasn't too sure whether mentioning her daughter or past marriage would create an imposition on her relationship with Kate.  
  
Would the redhead feel pressured to do something about it? Would Kate feel pressured to try to like Jamie?  
  
Given how she was so busy at GCPD with the La Llorna case, she doubted that she would even be able to visit Metropolis to say hi to Jamie.  That is, given her ex-husband would let her... Joint custody was too difficult because she was and still is, admittedly, married to her job.  
  
Yet, somehow she and Kate managed to make this work so far. It wasn't just a fling or affair, but the real deal. But in order to know each other better, wasn't it time to unload all the 'secrets'?  
  
Maybe I'll bring it up in the morning, Maggie thought as she saw the sun's rays peek through the windows.  Maybe Kate'll still love me with my shadows.  I know I'll probably love her just the same with her shadows...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Batwoman #06, but prior to the scene where Maggie's trying to find her badge... and it ends up in the kitchen. :P


End file.
